


Pooh Bear Headaches

by moodystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Precious Peter Parker, daddy!Tony, little!peter, peter Parker is a good boyfriend, tony has migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodystark/pseuds/moodystark
Summary: Tony suffers from migraines but his boyfriend Peter always makes it better. This time however, Peter falls into little space and comes up with an alternative way to make his Daddy feel better.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Pooh Bear Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with when I was feeling soft. Reposted from my Tumblr @moodystark

Tony suffered from migraines. Ever since college, he’d been susceptible to headaches particularly during times of stress. For a while, his headaches were easily managed by drinking water and downing some pain medication.

After Afghanistan, however, his headaches worsened increasing in both frequency and intensity. During a migraine episode, Tony would stay in bed under the covers with the lights off and the curtains drawn. Sleeping was one of the only ways he made it through the multitude of symptoms that accompanied his migraines.

Moving in with his boyfriend Peter brought challenges to his migraine routine, particularly because Peter was also Tony’s little. Big Peter understood when Tony spent the whole day in their bedroom whereas little Peter had a harder time being away from him. Luckily, Peter managed to stay big the majority of the time Tony had migraines knowing that regressing would only make it harder on himself since Tony wasn’t there to keep him occupied. Plus Peter always enjoyed taking care of Tony when he did have an episode, such as bringing him water and convincing him to munch on some snacks.

\----

Unfortunately, today was a migraine day. Peter had woken up to Tony half-hidden under their covers trying to block out the light filtering through their curtains. Getting up, Peter slid over their black out curtains specially bought for instances like this, effectively darkening their bedroom. A soft sigh of relief came from under the covers, Tony’s bedhead popping out as his face slowly appeared. 

“Another migraine, Tony?” Peter whispered, trying not to hurt his boyfriend’s head. 

A soft nod was given in response, the older man getting comfortable in bed once more. 

“I’ll get you an icepack and some water. Do you want your migraine meds now or do you want to wait a bit?”

Tony grimaced, “Probably should take them now but that means I’m gonna sleep the day away.” The medication always made him drowsy. 

Peter walked over to the bed, softly running his hands through Tony’s hair. “You know I don’t mind. I would rather you not be in pain. Besides, I can just watch TV in the living room.”

What he didn’t tell Tony is that he had a strong desire to slip into some comfy clothing and watch cartoons, a sure sign that littlespace was creeping up on him. 

\----

Although Tony’s migraines happened fairy often, it was rare for little Peter to make an appearance. However, this week in particular had been especially difficult in regards to his college classes with having multiple exams on top of his internship.

The stress of the workload only managed to send Peter spiraling down into littlespace even in the midst of Tony having a migraine. Luckily, little Peter had gotten better at being quiet and entertaining himself. Today Peter decided to pull out one of his many coloring books off of his shelf along with some crayons. Getting to work, he decided to color a pretty picture for his Daddy - a space scene filled with bright purples, blues, and pinks in contrast with the white paper.

After a while, Peter began getting restless, slowly kicking his feet up and down. So far, he had drew a picture, watched cartoons, and even had a snack. It was well into the afternoon at this point and he was greatly missing his daddy. 

The little was missing his Daddy so much so that Peter decided he would do his very best to make his Daddy feel better. Thinking about what usually made him feel better, Peter decided the best way to make Tony feel better was Mr. Pooh.

\----

Mr. Pooh was Peter’s stuffed Winnie-the-Pooh, complete with the little red shirt. Tony had bought the stuffie for him early on in their relationship, shortly after Peter had confided into him about being a little. Ever since then, Peter had taken Mr. Pooh everywhere and relied on the soft plushie as a form of comfort.

Walking down the hallway as softly as he possibly could, Peter went into their second bedroom which had been turned into a playroom of sorts. In the playroom was where Mr. Pooh was “napping” on the bed. “Sorry to wake you Pooh but we gots a job to do,” Peter whispered, grabbing the bear. 

With his stuffie in his arms, Peter made his way into the bedroom, crawling on top of the bed. “Daddy Daddy Daddy,” The little mumbled, poking Tony in the arm.

Tony groaned, shifting around before turning to face Peter. Observing that his boyfriend was in clothes usually reserved for littlespace and the fact that he was holding Pooh, Tony tried to be as gentle as possible even though his head hurt. “Yes, baby? Do you need something, sweetheart?”

Grinning in response to his Daddy, “Daddy lookie, I brought you Pooh Bear to make you feel better!” Peter exclaimed, slightly too loud for Tony’s migraine. 

Overcome with love for this sweet boy Tony was lucky enough to call his, he gladly accepted the soft bear. “Thank you baby boy, that’s very sweet of you. Daddy feels better already.”

Luckily for Tony, he actually was feeling better. The combination of the medication and the dark room had helped take the edge off of his headache, allowing for him to handle little Peter’s energy. Although, it looked like Peter was getting sleepy, his thumb making its way into his mouth. 

Tony smiled, taking in the sight of his cute boyfriend. “C’mere baby, do you want to take a nap with Daddy?” He asked, putting his arms out for Peter to crawl into. 

Nodding softly, Peter scooted closer to Tony, curling up in his arms. Tony settled back under the covers, happy to have a sleepy little accompanying him along with Mr. Pooh. 

Migraine days were the worst, but having a sweet boyfriend like Peter made them bearable. Tony was truly lucky to call Peter his.


End file.
